


Retirement

by MyrrahMiss



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, Happy, I don't know how I'm supposed to tag so I won't spoil anything..., M/M, Retirement, Sad, big announcement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrrahMiss/pseuds/MyrrahMiss
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky ain't 16 anymore and his body begin to betray him, he's still the best for how many long ?He wants to leave has the drama queen he is, and he will.If not on the ice, he will make sure to steal the media cover of whoever will have the audacity to try defeat him.





	Retirement

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write about Older!Yurio and this come out. Nothing too fancy in the first part but I hope you'll like it, don't hesitate to leave comments, it's my first time writting for that fandom and English ain't my native langage so even if I'm re-checking everything a few times, there might still be mistakes.

There was a lot of things that Yuri Plisetsky regretted in his life and one that he will never, no matter what could happend.

Waking up this morning was hard. Now more than ever, and god know how many time it had happened, Yuri felt old and he wasn't even thirty. If there's a thing sport learned him more than anything it's that you can't beat the time passing by. From the moment when instead of gaining flexibility he started to lose it, when he couldn't be the fairy anymore to when he turned into a man instead of an androgyne boy. It had took him a few years to accept this new body and now he was feeling bettrayed again. Every muscle in his body seemed to feel the need to ache like it never has. 

But if Yuri felt like staying in bed, the loud bang on his door was telling otherwise.

'YURI PLISETSKY ! If you don't open the door now, I'm breaking in and you'll pay for it'

Grumbling and still not awake, the blond managed to stand up and went to open the door only to give the middle finger to a furious Viktor Nikiforov. He wasn't ready ready for this day. He had try to imagine for weeks that it would be a wonderful day. The kind of day you're excited for days and days but now, he felt absolutely empty and by the look on Viktor face, he was expecting it. By now, he could tell in the blink of an eye if Yuri was doing well or not, knowing people for barely twenty years had this tendency to give you the key to understand them, so he doesn't pester him more about the time he took to go to the door and goes to open the curtain instead, letting the light of Sendai enter the room.

“I don't want to pressure you but we have to leave for the rink in forty-five minutes and Yuuri needs to do your hair and you need an heathly breakfast and...”  
“Can you shut up for a minute old man. I feel like murdering you right now...”  
“No you don't, you're saying this for ten years and I'm still alive so move your ass, I want you down the hall in twenty five minute or I'll come to drag you by the ear like when you were sixteen. I think the media would like it, it would make a good paper, right ? “Yuri Plisetsky, 28 years old figure skating star, still a brat”” 

As bothered as he was Yuri couldn't hide the corner of his lips twitching in a small smile. Even if he would never admit it in public or to anyone, he enjoyed his bickering with his coach a lot. When in 2017 Viktor had retired for real, he had took Yuri under his wing and had trained him, to still live on the ice through him and if at first it felt like having two overprotecting dads (Yuuri, say hi...), he would never thanks them enough. And this thought makes him feels like maybe today wasn't such a bad day. Because he needed to tell them things. Things that he was hiding for too long now.


End file.
